fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsutisumi Takara
Tsutisumi Takara is a s class mage of the Griffin Wing Guild. Aside from being a s class mage he is also recongize as the guild ace of Griffin Wing. He is currently entering a tournament in the kingdom of Seven called ROC. ROC is a place where mages can enter to fight ach other with whatever they want magic and martial arts skills. Curently his record is 6-0 an undefeated phenom. Before entering ROC Tsutisumi had done many missions that were considered to be immensly dangerous. So far he has done over 100 missions; 6 being S class, 4 being SS class, 9 being 10 year quest, and 1 100 year quest. Appearance Tsutisumi is a fairly tall person. Usually refered to as a pretty boy both inside and outside of the guild. Tsutisumi is a muscular person. He has blonde hair and has brown highlights in it. Most of the time he is wearing clothes that is more on the fancy side. He wears often casual clothes, but for important events, will dress up nicely. Personality Tsutisumi has been a nice person since birth and until now. Usually seeing helpless people he would still take his time to help anyone who is in trouble. Most of the time Tsutisumi is a relax but very nice person to everyone, but if he is ever made mad everyone knows not to mess with him. Most of the time he is known to not wanting to fight anyone and most of the time he uses thought projection to avoid physical combat.If anyone starts to ask about Tsuitsumi to his neighbors he they all will start to say that he is very nice and kind to everyone. Also they said that if anyone one of them needs help with anything he would glady help them History Tsutisumi as a young kid was said to be a child with god given talents. As a child he was able to master nearly any magic style that he wanted to do. Most people said he was a hard headed kid that would not listen to anyone unless he wants to. Around the age of 14 Tsutisumi became interested in the arts of Muay Thai. He wanted to learn muay thai due to the fact that he doesn't want to always rely on his magic all of the time. At age 14 he met a really weird but rather nice guy named Robert Navone. Robert Navone is the current master of Griffin Wing Guild. Before he was the guild master he had a little training dojo where he led with fellow other trainers. Robert with his 30 years of training in the arts of muay thai allowed Tsutisumi to join. According to Robert, Tsutisumi had god given talent in muay thai. At a young age he would enter tournaments and just beat kids his age with just muay thai usually wining by knockouts.Even though he was a monster in muay thai he was said to be very skilled with his magic abilities said by his magic tutor. One day traveling to a magic competition in the capital of the Kingdom of Seven he saw this one lonely kid walking alone. Thinking it was funny he went up and made fun of that little kid. The kid turns out to be Takumi Kyoya. Since Tsutisumi made fun of him they decided to fight each other. Without any effort at all Tsutisumi beat the crap out of Takumi in matter of seconds through Robert Navone muay that. After winning the battle he merely gave takumi his medicine for injuries and kept on going to the competition. After a few weeks Tsutisumi notices that Takumi went to his gym to train to get stronger. Also noticing that Takumi would ignore him because if there past feud. One day Tsutisumi was still in the back of the gym and Takumi did not notice went to practice his magic secretly was caught by Tsutisumi. At the same time Robert came back to the gym to get something that was forgotten and also caught Takumi. Thanks to Tsutisumi talking to Rob Takumi was allowed to stay at the gym for breaking the rules Robert had told him. After Takumi found out that Tsutisumi helped he stay they became best friends and cared for each other like family Magic and Abilities Limbs Magic: This magic is Tsutisumi's main type of magic. This magic alows Tsutisumi to focus his magic power intothe the eight limbs of his body which are his hands, legs, elbows, and knees. What makes this magic fearsom is due to the reason that it is combine with his muay thai putting the full advantage of this magic. *'Magic Hands': Tsutisumi focuses his magic into his hand and then uses it to hit his opponents combine with muay thai, *'Magic Elbows': Tsutisumi focuses his magic into the point of the elbow to slammed it into his opponents. *'Magic Legs': Tsutisumi focuses his magic into his feet and shins to increase the power of his kicks. *'Magic Knees': Tsutisumi focuses his magic into his knees and then uses his kness to hit his opponets. This technique is usually used as a defensive move. Territory Change: is a type of Magic that allows him to create a spherical territory of light blue aura. In this territory he is capable of seperating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside it. This magic is said to be one of the most fearsome type of magic ever created. The reason why the said it is dangerous, because within the territory there is litteraly no flaw at all. Some believes that there is a flaw only if the have time to see every little detail, but Tsutisumi uses his limbs magic and muay thai to attack them. *'Body Switch': Using his sword, when the territory is created he makes a slash into the air and everybody within the range is cut into five different pieces and then rearrange with any other pieces in the terrritory but the body structure could be totally different. This spell is very dangerous but does not kill the person it is being affected on. *'Switch': from a far distance but as long as still in the territory he can switch the places of anything that comes to mind. *'Steal': a spell where if he touches his opponent he may steal that part of the body. *'Flip': a spell where the user is allowed to flip anything at will with in the territory a keep it flip in mid air as long as the user wishes. Bird Make: This is a maker type magic that allows Tsutisumi to create birds at wills. The birds can vary to different sizes, color, power, and speed according to the user. Tsutisumi usually uses this spell as a way to travel or whenever in battle he uses this type of magic to help study the opponent. After studying the opponent this magic is no longer due to the fact that Tsutisumi has already created a stratgey against the opponent. Immense Agility: A trained mage specializing in melee combat, Tsuisumi posseses high level of agility and reflexes. It is said that when Tsutisumi fights agianst his opponents no one has ever laid a hit on him due to the fact that can evade people like it is nothing. Master of Hand to Hand Combat: Tsutisumi is known for two things. The two things happen to be great hand to hand combat skills and magic power. Learning from his muay thai trainer Robert Navone, Tsutisumi happens to be one of the greatest ever to live that posses hand to hand combat. Like Robert implied Tsutisumi is a kid with god given talents in hand to hand combat therefore he is very known in martial arts combat. Immense Magical Power: Tsutisumi has such a large amount of magical power he is one of the very few people that has a magical aura sorrunding his body when unleashing full power, A testament to his magical power is that he can use very high level spells that requires lots of magic power without even getting tired or being affected at all. Keen Intellect: Tsutisumi aside from great physical strength and battling skills also posses a intellectual brain. During all battles he usually plans out his stratgey to assure no one is hurt of endanger. *'Knowledge': Tsutisumi, one of the very few people that knows almost a little of every single magic there is. Most of the time when he sees a magic he can pinpoint all the weakness and knows how the magic work as all time. Alcohol Tolerance: Tsutisumi is gifeted with an immense level of alcohol tolerance, being capable of swallowing huge amounts of alcohol, emptying entire bottles of booze, without losing consciousness, never faints from alcohol.